Certain vehicles today may rely on sensor data received from one or more air quality sensors to determine air quality. The air quality sensors sense the quality of the ambient air in proximity to the vehicle and provide the vehicle with the sensed data. The vehicle interprets the sensed data to determine a quality of the air. The inclusion of such sensors in a vehicle may increase costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for estimating air quality without the use of an air quality sensor. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for compensating when the determined air quality is poor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.